WhatCan Never Be: A Birdflash Fanfiction
by ThatCreepyGothDragoon
Summary: There are so many things in this world that can be lost with just one person. When one person dies, you can lose love, time spent together, all the things that could have been, and because they're gone, all the things that can never be. A Birdflash fanfic. Deal with it. Rated T just to be safe, please comment and review.


"Don't you dare do this to me." Nightwing demanded as he held Wally close to him. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Dick had spent all of this time trying to convince him.

**2 Days Earlier**

'"_Come on Wally." Dick pleaded as he followed him around their apartment. _

_"No Dick, I quit the superhero biz remember. And you promised you would too." Wally stood his ground, dodging his fiancé._

_ "I know that I told you that I'd give up being Nightwing before the wedding but it's one last job."_

_ "I told you no." The red head stormed into the living room angrily._

_ Dick continued as he followed, "it's simple. Just a grab and go. All we need is some highly secretive information. Easy peasy." _

_ "I said-"_

_ "Do it for me! Here, it will be my last job too. Then after that we'll quit together. Alright?"_

_ He hesitated, "just one last job?"_

_ "Just one last run in the super hero gig."_

_ "And that's it?"_

_ "Swear."_

_ Wally sighed deeply, "fine..."_

_ Dick jumped up and down in excitement, Nightwing and the Flash, fighting crime together again.'_

**Present**

"You can't do this to me Wally!" Dick cried. He had discarded his mask long ago, and the tears fell freely.

"It's okay Dick...don't worry about it." Wally reassured him in a low whisper. With his right hand he clutched his side tightly, trying to stop the blood flow. His left hung limply by his side.

"Megan when is the League getting here?" Dick turned towards Megan who was standing with the rest of the old team.

"I'm sorry Nightwing, they'll be here as fast as they can."

He turned back towards Wally, whom he was holding protectively in his arms, "just hold on. You'll be okay, you'll see."

"Can- can I sleep in the meantime?" The red head asked groggily, slowly slipping out of consciousness, flinching in pain as he tried to readjust himself.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE SLEEP WALLACE WEST!"

"You don't have to be so loud..."

"Just rest and think about something else okay?"

He leaned against Dick's chest lazily, "then tell me a story babe."

"A story?" Dick asked, confused.

"I'll stay awake then." The speedster winced in pain as the bleeding worsened.

"OKAY! Okay, just stay awake."

"I may not- gah!- be able to-"

"No Wally, I got to tell you the story."

"I'm so tired Dick..."

"Just shut up Wally and listen. So once upon a time, there was this...this boy. And he was very lonely. His adopted father was a little cold, and even if though he cared about him, he couldn't show it."

"You suck. At. Storytelling."

"Just save your energy. So one day, this lonely boy met another boy. Now he, he was loud and obnoxious and tall and very weird. But he was also brave, bold, and had the biggest heart and the warmest smile the lonely boy had ever seen. And then, in the blink of an eye, that boy had a friend. For the first- sob- time." He held the dying red head closer, his body racking with sobs.

"I didn't know that you cared so much- gugh- Dick." He gave a small laugh at that, but the effort hurt.

"Of course I care you idiot."

Wally smiled, "hey Dick."

"Yeah Wally?" He held back his sobs, trying to gather himself.

"I love you."

He planted a quick kiss on his forehead, "I love you too."

The speedster smiled softly, keeping his gaze level with his love's, before his eyes fluttered shut. His body went limp as Dick panicked.

"No, no, NO! DON'T YOU DIE ON ME WALLY! YOU CAN NOT DIE LIKE THIS! YOU JUST CAN'T-"

He was cut off by Kaldur's firm hand on his shoulder. "He's gone Nightwing. I'm sorry."

"But, he can't die! He's Wally he always..he always..." His desperate pleas turned into sobs, as he held Wally close to him. The rest of the team came forward slowly, unsure of how to comfort him.

"Wally...I love you." He whispered softly before crying. Surrounded by the rest of his friends, his family, he cried for it all. He cried for Wally, he cried for all the time they spent together, he cried for what could have been, and what can, now, never be.

The league didn't arrive until the next day.


End file.
